1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses and methods and recording media, and more specifically, relates to an information processing apparatus and method and a recording medium in which different time-series patterns which are correlated with each other can be learned.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, various research on artificial intelligence which is applicable to robots has been conducted. In an article entitled “Reinforcement Learning With Hidden States”, Long-Ji Lin proposes combining prediction and reward learning using a recurrent neural network (RNN).
In an article entitled “Learning to predict by the methods of temporal differences”, Machine Learning, 3: 9–44, 1988, R. S. Sutton proposes combining an internal model and reward learning. Reinforcement learning of action policies has been conducted through rehearsals using an internal model.
However, none of the proposed techniques accomplishes learning of different time-series which are correlated with each other.